When a binary value is truncated due to a transmission error, storage requirement, or because a coarse value is desired, the result may or may not represent a correctly rounded value. For example, the binary stream 1100.1101 can be truncated to 6 bits as 1100.11 which is the correctly rounded value of the original data. However if the stream is truncated to 4 bits, the result 1100 is not a properly rounded value. This value incorrectly rounds down (last bit is a 0), whereas the rounded up value, 1101, is closer to the original data. Although it is easy to round correctly to any bit precision, it is only possible to do so if the required bit precision is known in advance.